If Today Was Your Last Day
by lastwinter42
Summary: There are realities and there are things that are unreal. I thought I knew the line between the two. I was wrong. The line was already crossed by none other than me. Now I have to help people that I though only existed in comic books. What an adventure, right? No.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman comics nor the DC comics. This is for my fun.

16 April 2001,London

There is a saying.

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. "

It means that whatever comes your way, you need to make the best of it.

To me it meant to bow down to every situation you encounter, whether it being a bank that's being robbed or burning the food you made for dinner.

And to me that was wrong.

I mean lived like a lamb for the most part of my life.

Or I think so. My memories are pretty jumbled and they don't add up.

Please someone tell me how is it possible that I can remember going to high school in 2013 when we are in 2001 right now? It doesn't add up, right? Also I remember some weird stuff like living in Istanbul.

Pfftt. As if. I may be Turkish but I only lived there for six years or something, I dunno, My big bro told me so, that is until old man picked us up from that orphanage.

Ahh, family. What a lovely thing. I love my family.

My father, he may be sometimes childish but he totally rocks at being a father and there is my bruh, Cengiz, even though we are not related by blood he treats me as if I'm his younger sister, to which I retaliate with treating him as my older brother. But seriously he needs to stop being so paranoid and overprotective.

Last week, when I was about to drink a lemonade (Yes, I can see the irony) that I got from a random lemonade stand ( It was free) , he knocked it off my hand.

That meanie. ( I mean it was free)

Then he told me since we didn't see how it was made, it could have been poisoned.

Seriously, what the hell?

I mean fine be paranoid in whereever you ar but why did you knocked my lemonade off from my hand when it was for free?

I didn't even care whether it was poisoned or not as long as it was free.

Anyway, I'm getting off the track.

Where was I? Oh, yes. Lemons. ( Not THOSE lemons)

I didn't care about them. I mean it's a fruit that's all yellow, and it burns your eyes and stuff.

But most importantly, I DIDN'T WANT ANY LEMONS.

Which meant I DIDN'T WANT ANY LEMONADE.

Seriously, if I don't want something, that means I don't.

And that's final.

To me that saying should have been:

" When life gives you lemons, start bitching. "

You must be asking yourself " why this chick is telling me lemons? "

Lemme tell you, it's all related what's going on right now.

"NO!" I shouted "I 'm not going to America!"

"What do you mean, no? You have to come with me!" my brother said calmly.

Ugh, how could he stay calm in a situation like this.

" Then we won't go. " I said stubbornly.

"What? No, we have to go. The hospital father had ordered finished it's construction. " he tried to explain to me " I have to be there to manage the hospital in father's stead and you have to come because father is still in Germany and he won't be back for another six months. I'm not leaving you here alone, sis. "

I sighed " Ceng, I'm a grown up woman. "

"Yeah, so? "

" I can look after myself. "

"Huh" he said "Who burned that mac 'n cheese last week because she forgot it was cooking? "

"That was only a one time thing. "

He gave me a look. I stared back at him. We were standing in the middle of the living room, having a battle of wills.

You could feel the tension.

I could practically hear that western movie song they play when two important characters have a stare off.

I was pretty much sure our "battle" lasted for minutes but sadly as I learned later from Cengiz it lasted for only 59 seconds.

He must have lied to me. That liar. I'm sure of it.

I was the one who broke eye contact first. And it wasn't because I was intimidated by him.

Nope. Not at all.

It was just that I had to blink.

First rule of stare off, you don't blink at stare off.

Stupid human reflex making me lose battles and all.

" Okay that was the sevent time I forgot a meal that was cooking. " I said.

While I was saying this I was staring at my dear brother's face.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

What?

I never left anything cooking in the kitchen more than seven times. Although I may have nearly set the kitchen on fire while making pizza.

But the key word is nearly.

Our smoke sensors saved our lovely house that day.

Good thing those sensors.

Besides pizza is hard to prepare, challenging meal. Preparing it is a mission impossible itself.

I'm sure that ther are other people like me who are horrible at cooking. I can make a bet their soups had lumps in them too.

It's only normal.

" Okay, fine. Many many times. But that doesn't mean I can't look after myself. "

" Uh-huh." He said sarcastically.

" Hey! I graduated from med school when I was twenty. "

" So did I. "

" Ugh! Do I really have to go? " I said trying a new tactic. By appearing sad maybe he would let me stay in London.

London was nice. It was rainy. It was ancient. It was royal. It was our home for the last ten years.

America wasn't anything above.

" Yes because in America, I will have lots of responsabilities. I will need your support through all this. "

Oh no, he didn't.

He's so not using the guilt card on me.

But he is. And it's working.

No, I must be strong. I must not BOW.

" Fine, I'm coming. "

Damn.

" I knew you would see my way. " he said.

I could literally smell the smugness radiating from him.

Ass.

" Where are we going anyway? "

Please say New York. Please, please say New York.

He didn't give me any answers. He just moved towards the kitchen. Maybe he was hungry. Yeah, that should be it. He didn't eat anything in the hospital cafeteria today. Or at least that's what I saw.

I followed him. Right when he was about to enter, he paused at thedoorway.

" To Gotham. "

What?

What did he just say?

Gotham.

Gotham, as in the imaginary city where Batman lives.

Seriously, no. Gotham doesn't exist.

" Wait. Gotham exists? " I asked.

It didn't exist I'm sure of it.

Cengiz froze.

" What do you mean? " he asked stiffly.

" I mean, I thoght Gotham existed only in comics. " I said.

What was his problem?

He was acting like I killed his first child or something.

He turned to me. His expression looked . . . worried.

" Başak, I don't know how terrible you are at geography, but Gotham exists. " he said slowly " And which comic you are talking about? "

" Seriously, you don't know? "

His expression didn't change.

" Uhh, Batman, . . . DC Comics? "

He was looking at me strangely. Was there something on my face?

He furrowed his eyebrows.

" DC Comics? " he asked.

" Uh yeah. " I said.

He shook his head "Whatever. We are going to Gotham. " then he went in.

'Kay.

But seriously that city doesn't exists.

Suddenly Cengiz shouted from the kitchen.

" Do you want your spagetti with sauce or without sauce? "

" You know how I like it! " I shouted back.

" No, I don't. You change your preferances daily. "

" Fine! Make it however you want! I don't care! "

" Don't shout at me when you don't like it. "

"I won't! "

" Yes, you will! "

Ugh, he always makes me sound bitchy.

I'm not that bitchy.

**So here it is the first chapter. I hope you like it since this is my first story. Please leave your suggestions in a review.**


End file.
